


Stitch Together the Sky and Earth [Podfic]

by theleanansidhe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: A podfic ofStitch Together the Sky and Earthbyvictoriousscarf.Author Summary:“Isn't that yours?” his fellow pilot asked after a beat. “You were so proud of that stupid thing—weren't you?”“Gave it to him,” Poe said, distracted, and the jacket was barely held together. The collar was intact, but all down where Finn's spine would have been was a long cut, slicing the fabric in half and leaving burned edges.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 14
Collections: #ITPE 2018





	Stitch Together the Sky and Earth [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stitch Together the Sky and Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611891) by [victoriousscarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf). 



> Thank you, [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty), for the coverart! <3

  


cover art by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty)

### Streaming

### Downloads (right-click & save link as)

[MP3](https://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/starwars/stitchtogether/stitchtogether.mp3) | **Size:** 6.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:13:13  
[M4B (Podbook)](https://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/starwars/stitchtogether/stitchtogether.m4b) | **Size:** 10 MB | **Duration:** 00:13:13


End file.
